


Two Princes

by JohnEgbert_Official



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Main Dirk Strider/John Egbert, Minor Injuries, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Dirk Strider, POV John Egbert, Past Character Death, Past Jake English/Dirk Strider, Past Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnEgbert_Official/pseuds/JohnEgbert_Official
Summary: A young man awakens from a long coma. It just so happens that today, not the 13th of April, is the day this young man changes. This story is about John Egbert, our loving protagonist, going ultimate. We follow John (who was supposedly dead) and his journey with Dirk, Rosebot, and Terezi. This fic will follow the Homestuck^2 timeline after the epilogues. I recommend not reading until after reading the epilogues.  I spent a while studying ascension and how I think it would affect John. I'll include a link to my original doc where I explain. If you would instead go into this with no info and free of spoilers be my guest, but for anyone interested, I'll leave the link.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PuWnPT_84M9irgwE115d-HU_QHIO0lG3QmOsD7OUfGY/edit?usp=sharing
Relationships: A lot of relationships mentioned, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, John Egbert & Dave Strider, John Egbert & Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope, mentions of Roxygen, mentions of johndave
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this writing! I've been spending a lot of time writing these chapters and have had friends beta read for me. I'm going to try and include all possible trigger warnings also. If I think there are any new possible triggers I'll add them to the list or at the beginning of the chapter. TW: mentions of character death, suicidal thoughts, mentions of cheating, mentions of past physical and psychological abuse, depression, mood swings, pain, alcohol, cursing, sexual references, mention of the Homestuck epilogues, and follows the Homestuck^2 timeline...

Pain. You feel it through-out your entire mind. There’s that feeling in your soul like your whole being is being pulled apart. It’s hard to remember much, all you remember is the shock when it happened. Something one could not heal. Something one could not stop. You remember the desperation and fear. Though it was somewhat refreshing. There was something about dying that made you feel better. However, you could not die. You weren’t allowed to expire. Your role was something ‘special’. 

Friends. Family. Those chosen to live on and stay alive. That was the role you all were given. It’s almost like you were all being teased. Like someone looked at you all and said, ‘this is what you were made to do’. Though, you didn’t want it. You were just a kid. That feeling eventually got to you, and you were never the same again. Finally, you were allowed to die. It was homey in a way. Some might not understand, but you finally felt human again. Almost like you missed being a regular kid. That was something you never realized until moments before your death. You were depressed. All you wanted was to chat with your friends online, wake up and go to school, wave your dad goodbye as he dropped you off, then come home and maybe watch a movie before dinner. But the world had different plans for you. That was the path you weren’t allowed to take, and it never happened because of one stupid decision. Play the game. 

As you think about this, an unwavering pain shoots through your consciousness. Almost like your soul reacted to the mere reminiscing you decided to do. As you think, you can’t help but wonder what you’re missing. Along with that, something feels off. You’re dead. That’s the fact that any could say with one hundred percent confidence. Yet, it doesn’t feel right. All you are is a floating consciousness. However, that’s not what death is supposed to be for you. This is different. It’s as if you died like a regular person. The dream bubbles. Why aren’t you there? Where’s your body? Isn’t that the afterlife for players of the game? 

Another jolt of pain.

Man, this really is a mess. You didn’t know this was how your death would be. It was supposed to go like this: die and live in a dream bubble with all of the other deceased Sburb/Sgrub players. However, you’re just a wandering conscious as of now. Occasionally feeling some sort of pain flow through you. You wouldn’t be able to describe that pain even if you tried. Hell, you didn’t even know a conscious could feel any sort of physical pain. That leads to the question, what and where are you? We’re about to get real metaphysical up in this bitch, I guess. 

“No, now isn’t the time for that.” 

Wow, now you’re hearing voices. This really isn’t what you cracked it up to be. Now you really wish you weren’t dead. You’re doing way too much thinking for a dead man. “Idiot. I knew you were somewhere in there. After all, what kinda protagonist just dies like that. Hm, actually maybe it would’ve been more poetic that way.” what. There’s another feeling of pain. However, you feel like your mind is breaking. It’s almost like reality itself is shredding to pieces. The feeling is too much for you, you can’t even bother to form any sort of thought. 

Wind. 

There’s this odd sense of the wind in your mind. Almost like the heavy breeze before a storm, it whistles restlessly through-out your mind. You can hear it clearly as if it’s protecting you from something. It distracts you from the pain and soothes your mind. As it whistles, John remembers. He remembers the things he misses, the things he doesn’t, and most of all, he remembers the wind. It was always there for him. Like a protective blanket, one would shield over themself when watching a scary movie or playing a horror game. He, long ago, accepted it as a part of himself. There was no point in not accepting it. It was almost like a parent, it watched over him and kept him safe throughout the events of the game. Now, it was still watching over him. 

“Wake up.”

“He won’t wake up for a while, Dirk, you know this.”

“It’s starting to annoy me, it’s almost been a year and a half now.”

“You act as if he can help it.”

“He can. After all, it’s today”. 

“Oh? But I thought-”

Dirk? You know for sure that now this definitely doesn’t make sense. That other voice also sounded a lot like Rose. However, there was something different from Rose’s voice. You couldn’t exactly explain it right now even if you tried. It was almost mechanical, yet there was still that tone of sarcasm that anyone could identify. Maybe this is just your own personal hell. All that’s left for you is the torment of listening to Dirk and Rose bicker in their own sarcastic and philosophical way about some bullshit you don’t really understand. “Wow, John. Listening to us talk is torture, huh. I’m almost hurt.” oh yeah, it’s definitely hell. Wait. 

**John: Wake up.**

Sitting up hastily, your eyes shoot open. As if those sarcastic words alone were enough to give you energy. As you sit up, you get dizzy. Memories fly past your mind, almost as if you’re skimming through an entire movie on the fastest speed. Little do you know, your eyes are starch white at the moment. Like you’re in some sort of trance as the film flies through your psyche. You’re also unaware that there’s a protective layer of wind surrounding your body. If anyone were to get close to you, it’d probably shred them to pieces. It’s sharp and loud as hell. After a few seconds, the wind disperses, sending objects flying and causing those in your vicinity to protect themselves. Color returns to your eyes, and you can finally see the moment that’s in front of you. Well, until your body feels the weight of fatigue. Your arms give out under you, and you fall back until a metallic arm holds you right up. 

“...Rose?...”

Wait, no, that’s not Rose… Or is it? “It is Rose.” You pause for a moment. That’s right. There were two voices. Rose and... Before you turn your head to look at the other in the room, you can’t help but groan in annoyance before even looking at him. Then, you turn your head. Though you aren’t met with what you were expecting. Clearly, it’s Dirk. However, he looks very different. Well, so does Rose. While Rose seems to be a literal robot, Dirk looks like he hopped out of the newest addition of shonen jump. Don’t tell me you’re still dreaming in anime. I thought we were over this. “You’re ever so flattering John.” well, clearly, you’re not dreaming. Or maybe you are, and it’s too real. Who knows. Anyway, back to describing your friends and how strangely different they look now. Dirk also has seemed to find some sort of new diet that beefed him up. He was always pretty strong, seeing that he and Dave swing around swords like no one’s business, but now he’s super buff. Totally different from the Dirk you saw before. Also, he finally got that growth spurt he wanted. He’s probably a bit taller than you now. Then there’s Rose. Or well, I guess you should call her Rose robot… Rose… Bot? Rosebot. She honestly looks pretty for a robot. You never really thought you would call a robot pretty, but here you are. She’s wearing a beautiful dress and looks like some sort of gay robot space princess from a romance novel. You almost feel strangely underdressed with the way these two look right now. As you think, your mind also wanders to others. There’s also a massive elephant in the room. Rose is a robot, and Dirk is an anime villain with a very cliche red cape. Also, you’re unsure if you’ve even spoken a word since you woke up. Sure, it’s only been a few minutes at best, but Dirk keeps responding as if he can read your mind. 

There’s a sigh from across the room. 

“Egbert, whenever you’re done with your internal monologue, we need to talk” you decide you don’t like that you woke up. “Give him some time, Dirk. I mean, look at him.” hearing Rose’s mechanical voice, you glance at her, then look down at yourself. Oh geez. You didn’t even notice your body was shaking. Probably from the seer strain of seemingly coming back from the dead. There’s also the fact that you look as if you weigh ten pounds, and your muscles can barely hold your own weight. Your shirt is no longer your size, while your pants seem to fit fine because of the elastic, your shirt doesn’t cover your stomach anymore. Though, it hangs off you. It’s wider since you’ve lost so much weight. How long were you out again? “Let him at least regain his strength before we bombard him with details. No one’s that cruel.”

Dirk grunts in frustration. “Do you know how long that takes.” Rose nods “Yes.” another grunt, “You’re only saying this because he’s your friend” “Yes.” Dirk rubs his temples as Rose chuckles a bit. “Fine, we’ll wait.” Rose turns back to look at you, you almost want to cry, but you can’t. It feels like it’s been so long since you’ve seen her, even though you were dreaming of the past moments ago. She slowly lets you down so you can lay back in the bed they prepared for you. It even has what looks to be your old sheets? That had to be Rose’s idea, now you could definitely cry. They weren’t the same sheets, of course; however, they were made to look exactly like them. Sighing, you relax into the warmth of the bed. There are two pairs of eyes on you, but that’s only an afterthought as you drift off into sleep once again.

**== >**


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to get things moving but bear with me, it's gonna be one long slow burn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of character death, suicidal thoughts, mentions of cheating, mentions of past physical and psychological abuse, depression, mood swings, pain, alcohol, cursing, sexual references, mention of the Homestuck epilogues, and follows the Homestuck^2 timeline..

There’s a pain stinging your throat. You feel like lava is creeping up your stomach and scorching the back of your throat. It burns. It’s horrible. You’re not sure why it’s happening. All you see is black. All you can focus on is the burning in your throat and stomach. It sits dormant there, bubbling and burning, while you look into nothingness. 

You need to end it. You want to stop it. But how? 

Death? Is that even an option? You’ve died countless times. There’s no ending to the numerous amount of physical and emotional scars that came with each death. After all, you’re expendable. You die. You come back. You die again. It’s an endless cycle. Your death amounts to nothing and can end no pain or suffering you endure. So death is clearly off the table here. Plus, you have no idea where you are or why it’s happening. Therefore, you decide to scream. You scream as loud as you possibly can. But instead, it comes out as a gurgling sound. Coughing and wheezing out as the heat burns and gurgles in your throat. You try to reach for your throat. However, your hands seem to be locked in place. Desperately you try to grip onto something, but your hands still stay in place, unmoving. 

As you desperately struggle to move, gurgling on lord knows what, you feel something approach you. A presence makes itself clear next to you. There’s a moment of vulnerability as the presence makes itself more apparent. You’re unsure who it is or what they even want with you. Suddenly, you feel yourself jolt awake as someone leaps on top of you. 

“H3Y W1ND BOY LONG T1M3 NO S33!”

Ah. You would be laughing if you didn’t feel like you were gonna throw up all over yourself. “terezi?” The troll chuckles, looking down at you with red eyes. She tucks her long hair behind her ears. That’s new. Terezi looks different now too, though that’s not a bad thing. It suits her. Now she’s dressed like a proper lawyer… Well, not really “proper” per se more like an off-brand good-will lawyer. Like a lawyer, you’d find drinking protein shakes before hitting up a vape lounge… That… Doesn’t really make sense. 

“NO SH1T 1T’S M3”

“Yeah, I can see that… um… can you get off me now?”

“NOP3!”

Groaning, you try to suppress the feeling of throwing up creeping up your throat. You’re clearly still sick. Seeing as you’ve been in some kind of coma for like a year and a half, it makes sense that your health isn’t too good right now. 

“Terezi, John still isn’t well. Please get off him”

You sigh in relief as Rosebot makes an appearance carrying a tray. Terezi looks over in the direction of Rose before snickering once again. Finally, stepping off of you and letting you breathe. A sigh of relief leaves you, it’s nice not having the troll crush you in your current state. Looking over, Rosebot and Terezi have total focus on you. It would be unnerving, but it’s understandable. You were a dead man. There’s no way you should be… alive. However, the world is full of surprises. “SO…” Terezi stands with her arms crossed, waiting. What she’s waiting for? You’re not sure, but she’s probably expecting you to start asking questions with what you know. “I can’t formulate thoughts right now. Just..Um... I don’t know, give me a briefing?” This causes Terezi to cackle. You missed that laugh. It’s loud, some would see it as obnoxious, but you find it oddly comforting. “TH3R3’S NO BR13F 3XPL4N4T1ON FOR TH1S SH1T” Groaning, you roll over to look up at the ceiling. Rosebot comes over to you and offers you some water and lunch. She tells you that’s initially why she was on her way over, but Terezi beat her here. You can imagine Terezi darting down the halls of… This place. Wait. Where are you? Sitting up, you drink some water and move the tray to your lap. Rosebot helps you sit up and makes sure you’re comfortable. After clearing your throat, you chuckle a bit, leaning back, ready to hear their stories. 

“First. How about starting with the basics and telling me where the hell I am. Then just… Tell me the whole story from there. I have a while..”

You look down.

“Seeing as I really have nowhere to go right now.”

Rosebot and Terezi exchange glances. Terezi moves to speak, but Rosebot interrupts her, “I’ll do the explaining.” The blind troll groans and kicks at the ground like a child, she really wanted to tell the story. As you eat, she explains. 

**John: Listen to this very...interesting...story.**

Rosebot explains everything to you. The sickness, pain, suffering, the hearts broken, people left behind, those who have gone missing, and all that stuff we love oh so much. Honestly, you feel sick just listening to it. All this stuff you missed. She explains everyone’s story from past the time you died. There’s also a lot of classic timeline bullshit and the part that really gets you, ascension. One of your best friends is sitting here and telling you about how you’ve all experienced ascension… Well minus Jade, who just has some sort of memory of it? From another timeline or something like that? You don’t really get it, you don’t really understand most of it if you’re honest. Well, at least now you get the bare minimum. You’re currently on a ship. It’s Dirks’ ship now apparently. You also somewhat understand your predicament, you’re ultimate, or so it’s called. Dirk is the only other one who’s body lived through it. Though, you are curious about this whole… Narrative thing. You can’t help but wonder exactly how it works. Everything seems pretty reasonable to you, or well, as logical as things usually are. Other questions do fly through your mind. Some more personal than others, and you really don’t feel like getting all mushy right now. Instead, you thank Rosebot for both the food and the story… Rose’s story was hard to listen to now that you think about it. So, her body passed from the sickness and mental strain, huh. Then there’s Kanaya… Augh, you shouldn’t think about the personal stuff right now. Remember? You don’t feel like getting all mushy. 

“JOHN.”

Peering over, you look at Terezi as Rosebot gathers your now empty tray. “Hm, yeah, what’s up.” Rosebot looks over the both of you and decides to leave. She decides it’s best to give you your space. As she leaves, your eyes follow her, “Did you need to tell me something?” Terezi nods and pulls up a chair and sits next to you. “SO… 4BOUT TH3 MOM3NT W3 Y4 KNOW. SP3NT TOG3TH3R-” ah. A small flush covers your face. After pausing to recollect that moment, you chuckle awkwardly. Coughing softly, you make eye contact with her, “I’ll forget about it if you do.” Scowling, she crosses her arms. Oh no, you made her upset. “NO. 1 JUST W4NT3D TO S4Y 1’V3 B33N TH1NK1NG.” You fiddle with your fingers. “Oh, so… You like me?” She scoffs, “NO JOHN. 1 D1D L1K3 YOU. 1N F4CT 1 LIK3D YOU 4 LOT.” “Ah, I see.” Scratching the back of your head, you ask, “Then what’s this about?” Relaxing into the chair, she lets out a soft, breathy laugh. Shaking her head slowly. “1 JUST W4NT3D TO L3T YOU KNOW 1 DON’T F33L TH4T W4Y… 4BOUT YOU 4NYMOR3. D1DN’T W4NT YOU G3TT1NG 4NY 1D34S. PLUS! 1 H4V3 OTH3R TH1NGS TO WORRY 4BOUT! 4ND NOW TH4T YOU’R3 4W4K3 1T’S ON3 L3SS TH1NG TO WORRY 4BOUT.” You nod your head in understanding. Half expecting her to continue and half expecting her to leave. You aren’t hurt or anything. In fact, she has a point. There’s other stuff to worry about, you haven’t seen the troll in so long it’d be weird to pursue a relationship. Though you really liked Terezi too. “1’M JUST GL4D YOU’R3 F1N4LLY 4W4K3! YOU L3FT M3 W41T1NG YOU 4SS!” teasingly, she punches your shoulder. You huff out a small weak laugh and pretend to rub your shoulder like it’s in pain. “Sorry Terezi…” she moves to stand up and stretch before walking over to you. She gives a brief, but meaningful, hug. When she lets go, she glances her head in the direction of the door. “DON’T WORRY 4BOUT 1T 3GGBOY… 1 SHOULD G3T GO1NG BUT 1’LL S33 YOU SOON!!” then she leaves. 

Someone’s there. Either it’s Rose or Dirk. After all, it’s just you four here. Staring at the door, you wait. 

**== > Enter**

Dirk enters the room. Strolling over to the bedside where Terezi once was and sits down on the chair, she left there. Well… This is awkward, to say the least. You never really knew Dirk that well. You can’t help but wish it was the other Strider, then this would be a lot more relaxed and comfortable. However, you knew it wouldn’t be Dave. Coughing awkwardly, you try to clear the air. “So..” wow, nice conversation starter John. The other crosses his arms, it feels like he’s analyzing you. “So. I’m sure you still have questions. However, I’m here to ask you something.” oh? “Um, sure what’s up?” Dirk huffs, still sitting unnervingly still. “What do you intend to do now?” Hm, well, you haven’t really thought about that. You could return back home? Maybe try and see where the others are? “That won’t work.”... Huh. “Well then, what do you think I should do, Dirk?” It’s still creepy that he can do that. Whatever he’s doing, you don’t really like it. It’s almost like he can read your mind. “I think you should join us.” John scoffs. You lean back into the comfort of the oddly soft pillow they have aboard. 

“Why should I? I don’t necessarily feel… right joining you guys. Hell, I mean I’m grateful and all for what you guys have done. However, joining you? On your little escapade to what? Make a new world? No thanks, I’ve already done that.” 

“Exactly. You’d be very beneficial to have on board.”

“Doing what exactly? You can’t expect me to join at the drop of a hat.”

“Well, consider this. You’ve been reborn. You’re completely unaware of what you’re capable of now. Doesn’t that seem a bit dangerous? Do you really think any of us would like to have you walk around as a possible danger now? We could help you. I could help you. You and I are the only ones whose bodies survived the ascension. Don’t you think my guidance is preeminent.”

“...”

“We need each other right now. Plus, you don’t really have anywhere to return to. We’ve all gone our own way. You know this. However, whether or not you accept it and move on is up to you.”

  
  


**== >**


End file.
